Save the Last Dance for Me
by that belle
Summary: The school ball is on, and when Sora's partner and Riku's partner leave the pair both as wall flowers, they go into the garden, where they finally get to reveal their true feelings. ..Sora & Riku..
1. Mutual Feelings

Save the Last Dance for Me 

SoraRiku RoxasNamine slight AxelKairi

The school ball is on, and when Sora's partner and Riku's partner leave the pair both as wall flowers, they go into the garden, where they finally get to reveal their true feelings.

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Only the storyline.

* * *

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

* * *

She studied herself in the mirror one last time. Tonight was going to be perfect. She wore a thin-strapped long, peach-pink dress that touched the floor. It showed off her slim figure very well. The colour of the dress went well with her long, red hair. 

Kairi stepped back, looking herself up and down once again. 'I just hope he likes it...' She said to herself.

The phone rang. "Kairi!" Her brother screamed from the next room. "Turn your phone off, will ya? I'm trying to watch _Mean Girls_!"

She laughed, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kairi, it's Namine!" The excited voice on the other end squeaked. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Kairi sat down - carefully - on her bed, and looked around the room for her shoes. "Surprise me," She replied, finding the strappy shoes and slipping them on her feet.

"Riku asked me to the ball!"

Kairi was silent a moment. "Riku asked you?" She finally said, in almost a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, how come you're so surprised?" Namine questioned. "Aren't you going with Sora?"

"Well, yeah. I was just a little surprised," She laughed. "When did he ask you?"

"This morning before school started." Namine replied.

Kairi pulled a face. Luckily Namine couldn't see. "We've been together the whole day and, not to mention, you've been ringing me every 5 minutes about your outfit since we got home from school, and you couldn't tell me then!?"

"Sorry!" Namine exclaimed. "I forgot all about it."

"How could you forget about something that important?" Kairi asked as she looked through her dresser drawer for a necklace to wear. "I was over the moon when Sora asked me."

"I don't know." Namine confessed. "I suppose, I haven't liked Riku forever like you have Sora, and I... well, I..."

"You?" Kairi was getting impatient, but it didn't show in her voice.

"Well..." Namine's voice was but a whisper. "I always thought Riku was... well, gay,"

* * *

"I hate wearing suits," Sora complained as his father helped him dress. "Why did I agree to this stupid thing anyway? And what's with my tail, old man?" He joked. 

"It's called a TAIL-coat," Sora's father laughed. "And when we went to buy it, you said you liked it."

Sora played with his locks as his father finished, and pulled a face. "I do. But... well, I dunno. I'm looking forward to the dance... but uh, I don't know..."

"SORA!"

He stuck his head out his bedroom door and stared at his younger sister. "What?"

"Your hot friend is here!" She giggled.

"I don't have any-" He started. "Oh, the one you like, right? Must be Riku." He said to himself as he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself, and went down the stairs to greet Riku.

"Aw, don't I get to see your attire yet?" Riku joked. He was standing there in a suit himself, only it had no tail and he wasn't wearing a tie. He seemed much more relaxed than Sora was and his hands were in his pocket.

"Uh- I just-" Sora stammered.

His little sister came up behind him. "See, I TOLD you he was hot,"

* * *

Namine knocked on Kairi's front door. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing caramel-cream coloured dress, with no straps and pointy-heeled shoes. She hated the dress herself, but her mother said it looked beautiful on her and so, she brought it. Beautiful was the impression she wanted to make on people. 

Kairi's brother opened the door. His mouth fell open. "KAIRI!" He screamed. "There's a _SUPERMODEL_ at our front door!"

Namine stared. "Move, jerk," She teased, and walked past him inside. She watched as Kairi came down the stairs in her pretty pink dress.

"Namine!" She exclaimed. "Finally, you're here! The guys will be here soon."

"I thought we were meeting them at the park..." Namine started.

"Oh, well, we were, but then Sora's father apparently hired a limo! Who could resist, huh?"

Namine grinned. "Sure, why not?"

"Scram," Kairi hissed at her brother. "Stop staring at Namine's chest and go watch Legally Blonde."

He took off. Namine smiled. "Why is he into girly movies?"

"I don't know. He's more manly than most boys I know, yet he can't help watching all these chick flicks. He's not gay or anything, but yeah..."

"KAIRI!" Her brother screamed from upstairs. "Two guys just got out of a LIMO in front of OUR house!"

She stood up. "It seems they're here," She smirked, and headed out to the front door to greet them.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the school gymnasium with no fuss. It was been decorated so much that it didn't look like a gym, but something much more glorious. Sora and Riku were left alone when Kairi and Namine spotted some friends, and went over to gossip about the latest news, and to envy each other's dresses. 

Sora turned to Riku. In a mock voice he said, "Riku, do you like my dress? Is it cute enough for all the boys to wish I wasn't in it?"

Riku smirked. "Of course, Sora." He laughed lightly. "You look beautiful." 'Really...'

"So," Sora leaned back against the wall. "Wall flowers, huh? Why the heck did we bring them if- hey!"

Sora jabbed a finger over to where Kairi was dancing very intimately with a boy with big red hair. "She's my date!"

Riku watched for a moment, then turned to Sora. "Do you even care? Really?"

"... No." Sora said. "I know she's apparently crazy about me, but I only brought her cos I didn't have anyone else to bring." Sora pinched Riku's cheek slightly. "Why'd you bring Namine? She thinks you're gay, you know?"

Riku stared at Namine, who was dancing with Roxas. "Figures."

"I'm going outside," Sora stated. "This farytale scenery is making me nauseous."

He headed out the door, and Riku followed him. Sora hopped up onto the concrete fence around the schools garden and looked at the moonlight. "Riku, this ball sucks." He announced.

Riku stood, watching Sora, and silently agreed. Sora walked along the narrow fence and picked a flower from the tree that hung over his head. He jumped down and walked over to Riku. He looked up at his best friend, who was slightly taller than him. "Flower?" He asked.

He placed the flower in Riku's coat pocket, and patted it. "T-there," He said, and turned away. "One for me now..." He trailed.

He didn't move. Riku put and hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, are you-"

"No," Sora said, walking up to the fence and climbed back on to it. He pulled another flower and put it in his own coat pocket, before he turned and looked down at Riku. "How does my dress look now, good sir?" He teased, taking a girly step back- into the garden. He landed with a crash in the garden. "Ow..." He said lamely.

* * *

Kairi looked around the gym. Riku and Sora were gone. Where could they have gone off to? 

"Hey, Namine." She asked. "Have you seen Sora and Riku? I haven't seen them."

Namine pulled herself away from Roxas and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably making out somewhere." With that, she giggled.

Kairi folded her arms. "No, I'm serious. Have you seen them?"

"I dunno. Maybe they went outside?" Namine offered.

Kairi headed away. "Kairi!" Axel was back again. Probably wanted to dance.

"Another dance, Axel?" She asked, hiding her defeated tone and smiling.

* * *

Sora lay on his back in the garden, and Riku was by his side in moments. He was more shocked about the fall than anything. 

"I'm alright," Sora laughed. "I'm a little surprised that I fell, that's all."

"Well, you definately scared ME." Riku said.

Sora looked at Riku. "How?"

"Well..." Riku said bluntly. "Y-you could have hurt yourself."

Sora smirked. "YOU were worried about ME? How genuine."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Riku looked down at Sora. He looked so... angelic when he was like that. Sleeping, or just with his eyes shut. Riku shook those thoughts from his head. Thinking about Sora? In THAT way? Unheard of. But still...

Sora cracked an eye open. Riku seemed to be deep in thought. "Watcha thinking about?"

"You..." Riku mumbled.

Sora sat up. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Riku repeated, aware of what he said. "I, uh, meant, I was worried about-"

Sora's hand cupped Riku's chin. "No, no. I know. I've always known how you feel about me," He explained slowly. "I mean, asking NAMINE to the ball? She thinks you're gay, you know?" He said again.

"Uhh- Yeah, well..." Riku started, but Sora shook his head.

"Kiss me." Sora said. Riku tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Kiss me!" The impatient boy said. "You like me, don't you? Mutual feelings," He said, patting his chest with his free hand.

Riku was surprised at this. Sora... felt the same? Instinct taking over, he put his hands on Sora's shoulders and pulled him closer...

* * *

Kairi finally got away from Axel. She remembered Namine telling her that Sora and Riku might have gone outside. So she left the gym and went out. She stood on the steps, looking around to see if her friends were out here. Her eyes fell on the pair, locked in a deep kiss in the garden. She brought a hand to her mouth, and blinked twice. Tears appeared in her eyes as she turned away, and hurried back inside. Axel saw her, and went over to the flustering girl. 

"What's wrong, doll?"

She looked at him. She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Dance?"

* * *

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

* * *

Wow... this is my first time writing a Kingdom Hearts story. Please let me know what you think! 


	2. The Last Dance

Save the Last Dance for Me 

SoraRiku RoxasNamine slight AxelKairi

The school ball is on, and when Sora's partner and Riku's partner leave the pair both as wall flowers, they go into the garden, where they finally get to reveal their true feelings.

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Only the storyline.

Authors note: This chapter is for ChibiFrubaGirl, who suggested I write the second chapter. I wasn't planning on it, but Kairi confronting Sora does seem like a good idea! Also, in this chapter is _very mild_ Kairi bashing...

* * *

_You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no_

* * *

"What's wrong, doll face?" Axel asked the fretting red-head. "You seem so distressed! How can I try to charm you when-" 

Kairi tilted her head back a little. Axel was quite a bit taller than her. "I'm sorry Axel, I've- I'm just a little preoccupied."

He nodded, and twirled the young girl under his arm. "You like dancing with me, huh?" He chuckled. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

She felt the urge to slap him. "I could resist you," She said. "I just felt like a dance, and you were the first person I saw."

Axel ran his free hand through his hair. "Scoping me out alread-"

Kairi smacked his face. "I could resist you!" She snapped. "What would you do-"

Axel held Kairi close, and for a moment, looked at her. His face was red where she had slapped him, but that didn't bother him. It was only a quick kiss; a mere brush of the lips.

* * *

Sora and Riku sat in the garden. Riku, being the older boy, had one arm draped lazily over Sora, and Sora was leanind against his chest. 

"What's gonna happen now?" Sora murmured tiredly. "Do we go back inside, and be wall flowers, or stay out here?"

Riku closed his eyes. "Well... it's getting cold here. We could go inside, but..."

"... we would be wall flowers, and it would get too stuffy in there." Sora finished.

Riku nodded. "Well..."

"Let's go and wait in your limo!" Sora suggested. "The driver left the car there, right?"

Riku nodded, and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but what are you getting at?"

"C'mon!" Sora took Riku's hand, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me!"

Riku gave in, and the two got up. They climbed over the garden fence with ease, and looked around the courtyard. "The girls won't know we're gone." Sora said with a goofy grin. "Namine thinks you're gay, anyway."

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "How many times have you told me?"

The two walked casually away from the school, when the gym door burst open and Kairi ran out. "Sora!" She cried to the retreating figures.

Riku and Sora stopped. Sora turned around "Kairi?"

He walked casually over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked over at Riku, who was standing there, waiting patiently. When their eyes met he turned away quickly, looking for something to be distracted by. Kairi walked up to Sora, and took his hand in hers.

"Kairi... is something-"

His question was cut short when Kairi pressed her lips to Sora's. Riku looked mortified, although no-one could see him because he had hidden himself behind a tree. Sora stepped back in shock, and missed a step. With a startled cry, he put his hands out behind him to catch him before he broke his neck, or something. His arm twisted as he landed on his bum, and he winced.

"Sora?"

Tears of pain and shock stung his vision. Nevertheless, he looked up at Kairi from the ground. "Kairi!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Riku saw the kiss. He saw Sora stumble back in surprise, and sprain his wrist. He saw them arguing. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Sora demanded again. His voice was loud and clear.

"Because!" Kairi yelled. "I wanted to see if it was true!"

"See if what was true?" Sora grumbled, rubbing his wrist.

"If my feelings about you were real... or just a schoolgirl crush." She said simply.

Sora stared. "Kairi... y-you like me?"

She said nothing, though her facial expression gave it away. Sora got up to his feet, shakily, and turned away from her. "You're wasting your time." He said. "I'm-"

"Into boys?" She spat, her sadness turning into anger rapidly. Sora faced her again. "And don't deny it!" She said quickly. "I saw you and Riku in the garden!"

Sora stood there for a moment, and Riku thought bitterly for a moment that he was going to deny it... but Sora just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm denying nothing."

He turned around and walked down the path. He stopped by the tree where Riku stood, and pulled him out from behind it. Turning to look at Kairi one more time, he planted a huge kiss on Riku's cheek and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Riku, let's go _make out_ in your limo." He emphasised the 'making out' part, to see if he could gross Kairi out, or annoy her further.

Sora dragged a very flushed Riku away, and Kairi stood on the steps, her mouth open in shock.

* * *

"T-that's what you were talking about before?" Riku stammered as Sora led the two out of the school grounds. 

Sora nodded. "Of course. And you should know by now that I always get what I want."

They stopped by the limo. Sora reached for the door, but then stopped. He turned to Riku, and flashed him a smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me_

* * *

Okay, I'm done! Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
